Unwanted thoughts
by Pathatlon
Summary: Chaper 3of3 Strange, spontanious occurences arise and Sanji and Zoro start thinking on each other the wrong way.
1. Default Chapter

**Unwanted thoughts**

**Zoro and Sanji**

**Chapter one - Sanji **

**Sanji's POV**

Sanji was cooking, like he usually did. However, today he was cooking more than he usually did. One might think he wanted to spoil Vivi and Nami, but the truth was that he needed to busy himself with something, anything, and since he was a chef cooking was a nice thing. For some inane reason, which she simply could not fathom, Sanji had fallen in love. His heart pounded when seeing the object of his affection and even though he had long tried to tell himself that it was out of indigestion, due to the rough sea, but he simply could not force himself into believing it was anything else than love. He knew the symptoms well. He was, after all, Sanji.

The problem was that it was not Nami he had taken into liking, better than he did in the moment. No, the one who caused him this feeling of indigestion was a certain swordsman. Yes, Zoro the thickheaded brick.

It had all started a little while ago…

"_Where's Zoro?" Nami asked as she took a seat by the table. "We're about to eat."_

"_He's probably sleeping, that asshole," Sanji replied, and showed what he had been cooking. Usopp took a seat, too, along with Ruffy, who had already begun eating. "Hey you ass! Ladies first!" Sanji kicked Ruffy, but the man did not even flinch from the kick. It was simply impossible to drive Ruffy away from food. Sanji muttered angrily under his breath. "Shithead! Get your ass down here! Dinner's ready!" Sanji called for Zoro, but no reply. He sighed angered and stalked off to find the swordsman. _

_He found the swordsman all right. However, he was sleeping. Not that he had expected less. He was sitting with a bare chest, his back against the railing, relaxing in the sunset. Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but nothing ever came out. It was a peculiar feeling. He just stood there, watching Zoro and his naked chest, a strange feeling in his stomach._

"_Food's ready?" Zoro opened an eye and peered at Sanji, before closing it again, which was lucky since Sanji, for an unknown reason, blushed a dull red._

_  
"Yeah, dumbass. Don't make me get you again," his words were hard, but his tone was soft, almost inaudible. Sanji stalked off to the dinner again, fighting the strange feeling inside him. Zoro had been beautiful tonight, Sanji thought. It was a ridiculous thought and he blamed it on the sunset and lack of food._

Unfortunately things did not stop then. Sanji began to muse, when he was alone, why he had been unable to talk that evening to Zoro. Those thoughts led to more ridiculous thoughts about Zoro. As the months passed Sanji found himself unable to think of anything else than the swordsman, and the remembrance of how his chest looked like in the sunset gave him a peculiar fuzzy feeling inside. He tried to hide the truth in sweet and luxurious compliments to Nami, but only did it fool the others into believing nothing was wrong.

* * *

**Please review. This was my first OP.**


	2. 2

**Chapter two - Zoro **

**Zoro's POV**

Something was wrong, he could feel it. Zoro looked around at his companions. Nami was checking their course, Vivi was by the railing, and Chopper was in the hospital, cleaning. That is if you could call the sickbay a hospital, more like a small bedchamber with a lot of sharp objects in. Anyway, Usopp was creating strange weapons and Ruffy was sitting on the Lamb's head. Someone was missing. _Oh yeah, the chef_. Sanji was in the kitchen. Which oddly reminded Zoro that he was hungry. He got up from his seat by the railing and slipped off to the kitchen, in a relaxed pace.

"You've any-"

"FOOD'S NOT READY!" Sanji smacked the door in Zoro's face, leaving a surprised Zoro on the other side. He scratched his chin absently, wondering why the chef was being so strange lately. With a mental shrug Zoro walked back to his special seat by the railing. The chef was probably just moody for having problems figuring out what to prepare for tonight. Zoro took a seat and closed his eyes, absently wondering why the chef had been so moody lately. If he wasn't a guy Zoro would've blamed PMS. But then again, PMS was not always and in the past weeks Sanji was angry as hell. Strange that it only seemed directed towards him and not the others. Oh well.

"Oi, Zoro! Get your fucking ass in here!" The voice of Sanji yelled, waking Zoro from the light slumber he had fallen into. He quirked an eyebrow and then let out some air before following the chef's order, wondering boringly what the hell the little shit wanted. No doubt wanting him to prepare the table. Fuckhead, can't do anything without help.

"Wha-!" Before Zoro managed to complete the sentence, and even entering the kitchen completely, Sanji had grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him inside. The next thing Zoro knew was the hurt in his back when he was shoved against the wall, followed by Sanji pressing his lips against Zoro's, hard. Zoro looked at Sanji with wide eyes, unable to move. His mind was reeling with confusion and at last Sanji moved away, letting Zoro get some air. Sanji smirked when Zoro started gaping at Sanji in shock.

"Stop gaping, you look like a freaking goldfish," a light finger touched Zoro's chin and pushed it to close his mouth. "Now get the fuck out of my kitchen, I have work to do!" Sanji snarled and kicked Zoro out of the kitchen, while muttering "dumbass" under his breath. The kitchen door was shut behind Zoro and he could vaguely hear the chef picking up the kitchen knife and start chopping.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. Please review.**


	3. finito, you scanty pirate!

**A/N: Yeah, I know... It's short. Anyway, here I go with the final chapter.****

* * *

Chapter three – Sanji and Zoro**

Dinner was a nice affair, though Zoro was rather quiet. Not that he usually spoke at dinner, but his entire demeanor seemed quiet and drawn back, whereas Sanji seemed as normal as always. Zoro felt his grip tighten around his fork and the urge to bore it into Sanji chest arose.

"Why's my favorite swordsman so tense?" Nami asked with a teasing voice, while looking at Zoro as he tensed even further.

"Favorite?" Sanji asked with a gaping expression.

"Just like you're my favorite chef," Nami said and winked at Sanji, who dazed lightly and almost drooled. With a strong force the swordsman threw his fork away, unable to keep himself from killing Sanji if he kept it. He stood and clenched his fists and then stalked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Usopp asked and looked after Zoro. People shrugged and gave a last glance in Zoro's direction before continuing dinner.

"Where's Zoro?" Ruffy eventually asked, after having managed to drag his gaze away from the food, but only because there were no food left.

"Moron. You don't notice a thing when you're eating," Nami complained and shook her head, before leaving the table. "I'll go check on our course," Nami left with Vivi, Karo, and Chopper. A few moments later Usopp left, too, and then Ruffy stood and stretched before leaving also. The young chef looked for a few moments at the table, which looked as if a bomb had struck. He gave a small, contented, sigh and then started to clean up, fighting the urge to go kick Zoro's ass. By the thought of Zoro a full blush crept onto Sanji's cheeks.

"I hope you're not thinking about me!" A voice snapped and Sanji looked up at his own, personal swordsman.

"I- eh- I…" Sanji trailed off, unable to come up with something to say. "Fuckhead, don't surprise me!" Sanji blurted out.

"I'm not a girl, but you could try talking nicely if you want to kiss me again," Zoro informed with a raised eyebrow. Surprisingly Sanji's blush turned into a real crimson red.

"Well yeah," that was an answer you could also give. They stood in an uncomfortable silence. "Such lovely presence has rarely been in my sight," Sanji said, wryly. Zoro laughed and moved closer, though it was a bit hesitant. They stood a few moments in front of each other, just looking at each other, before they hesitantly and nervously leaned forward and kissed. Zoro wasn't sure why he was really doing this, but he was a man of instincts and his instinct led him this way.

* * *

**Well, this was my first OP fic, please review and even though it was short I hoped you enjoyed it... Just a bit. Now dance your feisty dance, pirate! Aye!**


End file.
